


The Way Ice Outlines Leaves

by thedreamer134



Category: Danny Phantom, Frozen (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DannyxElsa, Delsa - Freeform, F/M, FrozenxDannyPhantom, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: In this tale of true love, we follow two different people and their journey of finding themselves and each other. One boy, given ghostly abilities through an accident by a portal his parents build and becoming Amity Park's known hero for fighting ghosts and saving the day no matter if the public adores him or not. One girl, born with the power of ice and snow, scared all her life of her abilities after an accidental hit to her sister's head when they were children. Their first meeting was unexpected until the day the girl's parents brought them over for a powerful bond between their kingdom and the United States' government. Both have different worlds, different beliefs, different hearts. Will they be afraid, unsure about the brand new world the other can offer? Or were they desperate for a change they never knew they needed?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Danny Fenton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Something New, Something Blue

It was an ordinary day, really in Amity Park. Waking up to head to school, getting tossed into a locker by Dash or his football pals, being treated like scum by the faculty for not being popular, then the constant fighting of ghosts. Evil ghosts, super-powerful ghosts, and the freaking box ghost too. Danny Fenton slammed closed his locker, just thinking how usual his day had become. He believed with his secret job as Danny Phantom would give his life some exciting parts. Guess he's been fighting for too long and with the same ones also. 

"What's up?" Samantha Mason said (prefers being called Sam or you'd get hit by her), raising an eyebrow for her best friend. 

"I guess I'm... tired." He said frustratingly while leaning against his locker, arms crossed. 

"Tired of what? Being shoved into a locker every day? Yeah, that's high school." Tucker Foley (Danny and Sam's other best friend) said, looking quite annoyed at that fact. 

"Well yeah, but I mean the fact my life feels kinda on rewind in the worst way possible." He said. 

"School, homework, fighting ghosts, school, homework, fighting ghosts. Just again and again and again." Sam rolled her eyes. 

"More like school, fighting ghosts, half-assing your homework." She quickly stopped when she could feel Danny's death glare on her. 

"The point is that I've had this ghost powers for a short while, but it's been feeling like forever, and I was hoping they would bring something interesting into our lives. My life." 

Sam shrugged. "I've been having fun, better than staying at home and being shown to certain suitors." She shivered with a gag. "It's that prime-age time of courting, and besides, ghost hunting with you has been great! Who knew that would bring so much into our lives?" 

Tucker scoffed at that. "If you mean being kidnapped, beaten, kicked around and worse by ghosts, then sure. It brings something into our lives." 

The trio started to walk down the hallway, Danny shoved his hands into his pants with a sigh. 

"I think I need something else in this life. Like... going into the unknown." He said. 

"Going into the unknown?" Tucker repeated to get a clarification. 

"I mean like sure, we haven't covered every part of the Ghost Zone as it goes on forever but as in something new. Something, not Amity Park, something not Ghost Zone. Something brand new, something we have no idea about and become lost on what to do." 

Sam raised another eyebrow. "You mean something we haven't kicked ass and could die from." 

He shrugged. "It's something interesting. Near-death experiences do make life interesting."

"Please no repeat of those for God's sake," Tucker said. "I'd like to keep my best features for the girls."

"Tucker, I'm saying this in the nicest way possible, and as your best friend, no girl cares," Sam said. 

"Hey!"

Danny suddenly stopped listening to them as he felt something familiar in his gut. He looked down to see if his ghost sense was working, noticing nothing coming out of his mouth. Eyes glancing around until his best friends noticed his behavior. 

"Danny?"

"Ughhh, is there another?"

He didn't reply, not until he couldn't find a clue about this gut feeling. 

"I... I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He turned to them. Unsure how to begin to explain this feeling. 

"I'm feeling something, but I don't think it's a ghost. More like... I'm feeling a power, something, or someone compelling coming ."

The friends glanced at each other before back at Danny.

"How powerful?"

Danny looked back into the hallway, seeing nothing again. 

"I've never felt this power before."

Now that scared them both, even Danny. Something new was coming? Something more powerful than those other ghosts that caused a lot of hell and chaos for the trio and Jazz? (Danny's older sister, you'll be introduced to her soon). Either way, they had to continue with their normal-ish day. All three were on guard and tense, ready for anything, and hopefully everything. It wasn't until algebra 2 did the feeling start to grow. Danny braced himself in his seat, eyes darting around. Then, in came a girl. He was confused as his gut was ringing with weird aches and bad feelings at this girl, but why? She looked new, and he hadn't seen her before. As he looked at this new girl, he realized something. She was beautiful. Dare he says more beautiful than Paulina because it was true. 

Her white hair was in a braid that fell over her right shoulder and included a crown braid, her fair skin wasn't exposed all that much but was so different than the usual white person around these areas. She was dressed in a black above calf- box-pleated skirt, a mauve blazer with traces of lilac lines along the sleeves and edges of the blazer, a button-up shirt under with a cerulean and white striped tie, and lastly navy blue converse sneakers. She carried an aquamarine messenger bag on her shoulder, looking quite nervous even to be here. She seated herself close to the door. 

"Danny?"

Tucker whispered at him, nudging his elbow into his side. Danny looked back at him. 

"What?"

"Dude, you looked hella nervous before that girl walked in. Is she the reason for the feeling?"

Danny looked back at her; his gut was telling him she was the reason. But he didn't want to believe it. How would the new girl be the reason for his stomach to be screaming to be ready for something powerful? It didn't make sense. 

"I... I think so." 

"You think so?" Sam hissed. "I've never seen her, nor is she making you ghost sense. Are you sure?"

Danny shrugged. "I really can't explain this... this has got to be wrong."

They shut up when Mr. Lancer came in and picked up his clipboard, sipping his coffee before speaking. 

"Welcome back to school, ladies and gents, and you know the drill like always. Shut up, do your work, and you might pass high school." He said before smiling a bit. "This year, we have a new student." He put his reading glasses on to examine the name. "Ms. Elsa Kon... Kan... Kon-gel-egg?" He said before looking over at the young student.

She nodded. "Um.. close Sir. It's Kon-gel-ig"

He beamed. "Grand. I want everyone to be nice to our new exchange student from Norway and show her around the ropes of this school. Now, let's begin with Chapter One on Relations and Functions."

The class was long, Danny never could understand math. As soon as the bell rang, he noticed the newbie being the first to go. She seemed almost desperate to leave instantly, was she nervous? Maybe shy. She seemed shy. He got up with his friends and they left together. Splitting up when they had different classes. By lunch, all three had the newbie in one of their classes. She always sat by the door, always kept to herself, never speaking up or dared to speak at all. Not even to the jocks who flirted with her and cat-called her. They noticed her alone at lunch too, watching her in the corner from where they sat. 

"Should we investigate her? Have her seat with us?" Tucker said softly to the others. 

"Not until we know more about her and why she's giving Danny's stomach the heebie-jeebies. I say we don't trust her until we know if she's dangerous or not."

Danny looked over at her, feeling sorry for her. Coming into the new school year in a totally different country. "I don't know guys. Kinda feels wrong." He said, glancing at them. "Look how lonely she is. She doesn't know anyone here, let alone knows Amity Park as we do. Should we really let her be alone?"

"She's not alone apparently," Sam said before the boys turned to see. Valerie, Danny's ex and a once-popular-now-lost-money-cause-a-ghost-and-Danny-then-turned-into-ghost-hunter-for-Danny's-head, seemed to decide she wasn't going to leave the new girl alone. She sat in front of her and seemed to be speaking to her softly. Elsa seemed to be shy about this but didn't truly mind the company. 

"There, now we can check if the newbie is bad news or not. Valerie knows ghosts almost as we do, surely she would see fakery and tricks, right?" Sam said.

"Let's hope. I'd hate for a repeat of all the shit we go through on a daily basis. Especially with Kitty." Tucker pointed out. 

Danny couldn't stop thinking about Elsa. The fact she was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen wasn't really his thoughts (yes it was), but the fact that she was what was causing his hero gut to shiver and shake. But why? "Yeah." He simply said. "Let's hope."

Valerie and Elsa seemed to be hitting off well as the trio kept seeing them together a lot. Elsa still looked shy but quite pleased to have made one friend during her first day at Amity Park High. As the school day ended, the trio walked out only to see Valerie and Elsa hugging before Valerie left for her shift at the Nasty Burger. Elsa stood by the curb until a motorcycle came up. They watched as the figure on the bike took off his helmet, talking to Elsa with a bright smile. He also seemed new, none of them could think of someone they've seen like that. A brunette with bright blue eyes like Elsa's, fair skin like Elsa's, and wearing a super casual outfit. Brown pants, a blue hoodie, and blue sneakers. What was odd to Danny was that she seemed calm and less shy around this guy compared to her interactions with Valerie. Who was that guy?

He gave Elsa another helmet to wear before putting his back on. Elsa climbed on behind him and wrapping her arms around his chest before they rode off. 

"Who was that?" Sam questioned, also confused about what happened.

"She seemed so calm around him, was he some boyfriend or something?" Tucker added. 

Danny honestly didn't want to know. And it would seem weird. Traveling across the seas and the boyfriend/girlfriend coming along? Weird. He shrugged and continued to walk. They followed. Soon forgetting about the gut feeling all day and the mysterious newbie as Sam brought up the plans of video games at her place with the new release of their favorites. The rest of the day was easy, Danny did his best on his homework and played games with his best friends, fought one or two ghosts while struggling with math and history homework. He stayed up late that night, unsure how to deal with this uneasy feeling. Should they investigate and stalk her until she reveals something? Would it be wrong of them to do so especially since she's so new to Amity Park? He tossed and turned, unsure how he wanted to answer that question. However, as Amity Park's unofficial hero, he knew they had to. For the safety of their city and its people, his gut never seemed to fail him. His newfound abilities never failed to alert when something dangerous is coming. He needed to listen to his gut. 


	2. A Ghost Attack the Second Day

  
"Wake up, little snow owl," whispered a soft voice. A warm hand gently caressing a cold cheek, blue eyes fluttered open to look up at the one who woke her up. A small smile spread to her lips, seeing who it was. "Good morning, _mor_." She said, being granted a kiss on the forehead. "Breakfast is almost ready. How about you get dressed and head downstairs in ten minutes?"

The young girl nodded. "Yes, _mor_."

The woman gently got up from the bed, opening Elsa's curtains open. "Your father wants to know how you are doing in a foreign place and a public school. Remember to be truthful, my dear, and this is for you and your training."

Elsa moved to slid her legs off of the bed and onto the floor, nodding at that. "I will, and I know." Her gloved hands were rubbing each other.

"We're so proud of you, you know. I know this has not been an easy time away from Arendelle, and especially since..." She cut herself off, moving to sit beside her eldest daughter. She took one of her gloved hands into hers. "But this is going to be great for you. Teach you important skills of working with others in many different worlds than ours." She said. "It'll be fine. And if it's too much for you, then that's alright too." She smiled softly.

Elsa nodded with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you. I promise to let you and Father know how I feel."

Her mother nodded. "Good, my little snow owl." She caressed her daughter's cheek again. "I love you very much."

"I love you too," Elsa said, leaning into her mother's hand. Then watched as she gently left to let Elsa get ready for school. She took a deep breath, getting out of bed, and prepared for the day. Dressing into seafoam green skinny jeans, the same blue sneakers from the first day, a long sleeve black short turtle neck with a middle finger hole, a magenta-below ankle length-wrap around-coat, and tied her hair into a braid again. Ensuring she had everything in her messenger bag before heading downstairs. Her father was in his study, working on essential papers for the kingdom and the royal council to agree on, soon she heard her sister jumping on the staircase railing to slid down and jumped off onto the ground.

"Morning, Elsa!" She said happily, skipping over to her.

Elsa smiled. "Morning, Anna." Ah, Anna. The youngest of the royal children. She was only twelve years old, and she had such a powerful energy that Elsa found to be inspiring. Despite everything that has ever happened between them, Anna never once gave up on her, never.

Anna took her bag and put it by the door, rushing back to take her hand. "Ready for another day?"

Elsa shrugged, walking with her into the dining room. "Ready as ever."

They walked together and sat down before the rest of the family came to sit — the mother, the brother, and then the father. Breakfast was served, and everyone ate quietly until the father spoke up.

"Elsa, are you feeling alright with the school?"

She paused for a moment before speaking. "Yes, Father. It seems alright for now. Though a lot of the material we already had learned a year ago."

He chuckled at that. "Then you will do just fine in the classes. I hope to expect you to try to make friends while we stay here."

She nodded; it seemed like a genuine deal.

"And your magic? How are you feeling with that?" He also asked. It caused Elsa to look down at her gloved hands.

"I... I am keeping calm so no slip-ups so far."

He nodded at that. "Good, if anything, call Jack, alright? He's been permitted to take you out of school if needed or even to visit. So you will have help anytime you need it."

She nodded with a small smile. This was an entirely different way of controlling her powers. Since the accident a few years ago, her father believed the best way to help Elsa control her powers was to keep her away from everyone, but he and his wife and to wear gloves until she learned. But it proved to not work after the incident in Arendelle just a year ago. The parents felt awful how they treated Elsa even if they believed it was the best choice at that time. Since then, they changed and apologized to their eldest daughter. She forgave them, understanding they never had to deal with magic in the family like this before, not even their eldest child, Jack, had powers during the short time he was with them. This was the new training, using her magic whenever she desired to and going to a brand new environment to challenge herself. The people of Arendelle already knew, and they accepted her regardlessly. Now she had to master feeling confident in her magical blood. 

It wasn't too long ago did King Agnarr find this location. Amity Park. It has been known for its ghosts encounters and disasters. He chose this place solely because the community was already used to the bizarre if Elsa needed to use her magic; they could blame it on a ghost rather than hide her inside the mansion they have been renting since their arrival. Not only that, but Agnarr and Iduna believed sending their young daughters to a different location would help them understand communities and foreign places for when they become Queens. Agnarr believed in putting his children into real-life situations that could strengthen their royalty skills, so this chance covered all he desired to do. It was especially helpful of the Norwegian government to help certain coverup secrets the royal family didn't want outsiders to know. It was dangerous to spread the word out about magic existing and being in specific locations. 

"Tonight we will be having the Mayor of Amity Park over. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and wear what the royal seamstress has made for you." Agnarr said. 

"Yes, Father." said the three children. The eldest looked over at Elsa. 

"Do you want me to take you there?"

Elsa shook her head. "I think I'd like to walk over there. It's a beautiful day."

He nodded. "Alright."

Elsa excused herself but was stopped as her brother held out his hand. "You forgot something."

She paused for a moment before slowing slipping over her gloves and putting them in his hands. She bowed her head to her parents before walking over to the entrance, being handed her backpack by one of the butlers, and saying goodbye before departing. The brother turned to his parents. 

"Did we get rid of all the gloves?"

His parents nodded. "They were given away to those that wanted them. Are we... doing alright, Jackson?"

He nodded. "I think this is working out quite well so far. Elsa hasn't lost control that much since we got here." He gripped the gloves in his hands and handed them to a maid who'd take them away back to Elsa's room. "Besides, she already made a friend at school yesterday. This place could do a lot for us all, and Elsa." He commented before Anna gulped down her milk, licking her lips. 

"Hey, Jack! Could you take me to school?"

He beamed. "Of course. Just let me put my wig on, and we can head out." He winked. Anna smiled back and excused herself before rushing to finish getting ready. He also stood up and went over to kiss his parents' cheeks. They got up and held their son. Too happy to have him back again.

"I'm just so glad to have you here with us, son. I wish we could have found you earlier." 

Jack smiled with a nod. "Don't ever feel bad, okay? About any of us. You only want us happy." They hugged again. 

"I gotta get going if Anna is to be on time," Jack said before sadly having to depart from his parents again. 

Meanwhile, Elsa had put on her earbuds and played some calming music as she walked along the sidewalk towards the high school. The weather was beautiful; a gentle breeze flew around. Elsa was quite pleased to have plenty of time to walk to the school. Upon arriving, it was obvious what kind of high school Amity Park had. Everyone had their group status; the popular kids had the best seats in the school; everyone else followed below. She paused, feeling something compelling in her chest. It happened the day before too. She knew this feeling all too well, and it was a feeling her magic sparked whenever someone magical was nearby. Anna called it the magic sensor. She looked around, curious to find out who was causing this odd feeling. Was it one of those ghosts Amity Park was known to have? Was it someone from their world following the royal family? Rumplestiltskin would do that, follow them into a new world to use for his own reasons. If he knew about Amity Park's ghosts? He would find a way to use them for certain spells and potions. 

She shook her head a bit, no need to stress about someone she shouldn't worry about if she doesn't mention his name. A hand went to her shoulder and it made her jump. It was Valerie! Elsa breathed out, holding her chest. 

"You scared me!"

Valerie laughed a bit. "It would seem so. You doing okay?"

Elsa rubbed her forearm. "Still... shy. The teachers kinda look tense with me in there."

She got a laugh from Valerie. "Well yeah? You seem kinda important if they're introducing you in every class you're in."

Elsa laughed nervously at that. Hoping she never found out why. "So? Ready for school?"

Valerie scoffed at that. "Oh, please. It's high school. Don't get your hopes up for this place to be fun." 

That made Elsa giggle before walking in with her. Valerie helped her find her locker again so Elsa could transfer different books into her bag. She suddenly felt that odd, powerful feeling again. Glancing over her shoulder to see three people watching her before going about their business. She gently pushed her locker closed. "Did... I do something?" She asked Valerie to which she looked over to those that were looking at her. 

"Oh, them? Nah, the boys just checking out you out. Sam would just check if you're one of the mean girls." Elsa raised an eyebrow at that, holding her books in her arms. 

"Mean girls?"

Valerie thumbed over at Paulina and Star who were flirting with the jocks. Elsa made an 'oh' expression. 

"If you dressed like them, you surely would have them take an interest in you."

Elsa looked down at her outfit. "I mean, I guess?" Valerie chuckled, crossing her arms. 

"Trust me, they ain't worth it. I learned that the hard way." 

"Learned what the hard way?"

They both turned around to see Paulina there. Valerie seemed to glare at her but Paulina wasn't paying attention to her. 

"Elsa, sugar. What are you doing with Valerie? Don't you know she's poor af?" She said causing Valerie to glare daggers into her very soul. "You gotta hang out with the rich kids, didn't the teachers tell you about those rules?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about?" Elsa said, begging in her head they didn't see her at the mansion. Something told her someone did. Paulina hooked arms with her, pulling her over to the popular kids on the other side of the lockers. 

"You silly. Felicia was just telling me how she saw you walk out of your mansion and to school. Was your driver busy?" 

Oh, damn. Elsa bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath. "Well no but I decided to walk today. It's a nice day." 

Paulina dragged her until she was between two jocks, placing her hands on her hips. "You're so funny, Elsa!" She said, laughing with some others. "How about we show you around Amity Park? We'll take you to the best restaurants around, nothing any of those peasants can treat you too." Elsa started to feel very uncomfortable, hating how the jocks were already putting their hands on her. She wiggled out of the small circle. 

"Uhhh no thanks. Valerie was going to show me around after school." Now that got the populars attention. 

"Her? Why would you hang out with her? You have money, don't you? It's fine, look. We just need you to go through a makeover and-" Paulina and Star were touching her clothes and trying to tie things for Elsa to show more skin, causing her to begin to panic and force their hands off of her, dropping her books in the process. 

"N-No. Thank you." She said firmly. "I said no thank you before. Please. Just leave me alone." She said, kneeling to pick up her books. Paulina was shocked before kicking Elsa in the eye. Now that shocked Elsa. Valerie quickly went to Elsa's side, kneeling beside her. 

"If you don't make a chance Elsa, then I'm afraid the girls and I will just have to make your stay difficult. We have rules here and if you aren't smart enough to follow them, then you'll be treated like everyone else."

Elsa turned her head to Paulina, looking up at her with such a fire burning in her eyes. Her hand gripped her sleeve, small amounts of frost crawling along the edge and the inside. Not too much or too bright for anyone to notice. She so badly to punch Paulina, to freeze her in a block of ice. But she couldn't, her father wouldn't want her to be violent. Especially towards unknowing people. 

"Fine. I'd rather be treated like everyone else by you people than be against them." She said, gathering her books and bag to stand up. "Oh, by the way, Paulina? Did you know you have a zit?" She asked her, tapping at her neck. "It's right there." And that quickly did everyone watch Paulina freak out, break down, and run to the bathroom. Valerie took her books for her. 

"I can't believe you did that." She laughed before stopping to examine Elsa's eye. "That's going to leave a mark, you know? You might get a bruise soon."

Elsa shrugged. "Whatever, makeup was invented for this purpose anyway." Valerie felt sad for Elsa but was happy to see her unable to be drawn towards the popular side. They walked to the class they shared and sat down. Things seemed normal until the school was shaken by a loud roar. Everyone froze, unsure what it was until it flew across the room and towards Elsa. Whatever it was grabbed her by the arms and disappeared into the other side. 

"Elsa!" Valerie shouted. Running after her as everyone else ran to escape the school grounds. Elsa was thrown onto the ground in the theatre, slammed into rows of chairs. She groaned, picking herself up. Before her, she couldn't imagine it was anything else besides a ghost. When she looked closer, it was Paulina! Elsa couldn't say anything before possessed Paulina had a weapon appear and shot it at her. No time to think more about this, Elsa jumped into action. Jumping high into the air and twisting to avoid the arrow shot at her. When she landed, she was in disbelief. How did she do that? Even Ghost! Paulina seemed confused but attacked again. Even if she couldn't use her magic now, she could defend herself in the meanwhile. Elsa jumped and spun out of every attack Paulina threw at her. She needed to contact Jack and fast. Elsa saw an opening on the stage, the trap door. Paulina roared at her, hands blazing with black fire. Elsa breathed out before taking a running start, however, she tripped and couldn't jump over. Instead, she seemed to drive her body into Paulina. The force was so strong that Paulina was driven back and through the walls behind. Elsa didn't have time to admire that newfound power, she instead ran for the trap door. Closing it behind her and getting out her phone. 

She heard Paulina above her as she hit Jack's number. Forcing her body as far as she could into the stuff shoved into this place. Paulina's claws dug into the floor, ruining the trapdoor and trying to reach for her. So she did the only thing left, she touched her large hands, make shifting ice cuffs on her wrists which made her force them out of her way. Roaring again while trying to rip them off. Unfortunately for her, Elsa's magic was unable to be broken so easily. Elsa watched her struggle before a ball of green light appeared on the side, hitting the possessed girl away. Elsa held up her hands, prepared for another. Instead, the ball of green light turned out to be something else. 

"Are you hurt?" He said. Causing Elsa to become confused. "Is anything broken?"

Was this another ghost? She held up her fists, eyebrow furrowed at him. It looked like a young man, hair as white as snow, eyes were bursting with such a neon green glow, the ghost seemed to be wearing some type of uniform. Some black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. On his chest, there seemed to be a logo. A white D and P in the negative space inside. Elsa shook her head out of the daze. 

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Who are you?" She quickly said, watching as he held his hand out for her. 

"I'm Danny Phantom. Amity Park's unofficial hero." 

Elsa raised an eyebrow which caused him to chuckle. 

"Long story, not enough time. Let me help you out."

Elsa carefully took his hand, this Danny Phantom helped her out and onto the stage. "Now you get out of here, it's dangerous."

Elsa crossed her arms. "I think I did just fine without you."

"I mean maybe but seriously you should get out of here. Ghosts aren't to be messed with."

There was a moment of silence before Elsa gestured to him. 

"Okay okay, bad ghosts shouldn't be messed with. And if I'm right, you might be the cause of this."

"Hey! I didn't think a ghost would possess her, thank you very much!"

Ghost!Paulina came charging in, targeting right at Elsa. Danny Phantom quickly floated between them, blasting her with some weird green orb coming from his hand. He turned to her as Paulina flew into the wall. "Go! Find shelter!"

Elsa wasn't going to be told again, though she didn't trust this Danny Phantom guy, he wasn't getting her killed. She nodded and quickly ran for it. She looked back, wondering if her father knew anything about that guy before crashing into Valerie. They both fell on the floor, rubbing their heads. 

"Elsa!"

"Valerie?"

 _"What are you doing here?"_ They both said. Valerie stood up and helped Elsa up then. "I was looking for you! When I saw that thing grab you, I couldn't let your second day be that bad!"

Elsa smiled softly at that but they were interrupted when they heard crashing and blasts nearby. "We... we should go," Valerie said, holding Elsa's shoulder. "Agreed," Elsa replied before they ran for cover. 

It wasn't until later did the experts come in. Elsa learned from Valerie they were the Fentons. The only ones in the city that knew anything about ghosts, them and the government's Whites? Valerie explained they were like Men in Black but Men in White. Everyone sat or stood outside as the experts looked around the school. 

"Hey. Do you know anything about a ghost called Danny Phantom?" Elsa asked. Watching as Valerie seemed to hold back rage, calming down before answering. 

"He supposedly saves Amity Park time after time. I think he's just a pain in the ass." She said while crossing her arms. Elsa tilted her head at that but said nothing. She turned her head to see Paulina coming out of the school wrapped in a blanket. 

"Pain in the ass? Didn't he save you a few times?" They both turned around at that, seeing three students sitting close by to them, Valerie shrugged. 

"I don't recall any of those times."

The girl seemed to growl at that. "Hey, calm down," said the boy whispered and nudged his below into her side. 

"Do you guys know more about Danny Phantom?" Elsa asked. They looked at each other for a moment. 

"Why do you wanna know?" said the other boy. Elsa shrugged. 

"He saved me back there. I just want to know, why? Before we move, my siblings and I were told that Amity Park has a lot of ghosts. They never mentioned any good ones really. I just want to know."

The girl seemed to take a deep breath and cross her arms. "Danny Phantom has been around for a while by now. Like yeah, the Fentons and the Men in White do an okay job. But since Phantom is a ghost himself, he can do a lot more damage to those bad ghosts and even figure out their disguises before anyone else does. He's really just a ghost who wants to protect us."

Elsa pondered at that. Just a ghost who wants to protect everyone? That's new. She quickly was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone speak to her. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said, we saw you standing up to Paulina. Even if you didn't do much, you stood up for us. Thanks." The girl held her hand out. "I'm Sam, Sam Manson." She then thumbed towards the boys beside her. "This is Danny and Tucker." 

Tucker flashed Elsa a winky face. "Name's Tucker, Tucker Foley." Taking Elsa's hand to kiss before Valerie slapped his hand away. 

"Ouch!"

"You aren't doing that to her." She simply said, glaring at him. Elsa smiled softly, shaking Sam and Danny's hands. 

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope you trust me not going to the Dark Side." Elsa said, watching as they all laughed a bit. 

"Dark Side! That's... that's really good!" Sam laughed. 

Danny sat beside Elsa and they all talked for a bit. At least until Elsa heard Jack calling for her. She turned and stood before being hugged tightly by him. 

"Elsa! I'm sorry I didn't get your call before! I was-" He paused when he noticed Elsa standing among other students. "-helping Father and Mother with stuff. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked, examining her and making her spin around. Elsa giggled and held his arms. 

"I'm fine."

He pointed at where her eye bruise was beginning to form. She covered it with her hand. 

"Okay, look, I'll explain later."

"She was kicked in the face by one of the popular girls," said Valerie. Elsa glared at her. 

"Who? I'll kick their ass." Jack said before Elsa gripped on his neck, pulling him back before he could march off. 

"Stop. Seriously it's just a bruise." Elsa said, patting his face. 

Jack cleared her voice, making eye gestures to the people by her. She rolled her eyes, he wanted an introduction. Elsa turned to face her new friends. 

"Everyone, this is Jack. My brother. Jack, this is Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and Danny." She said in the order. Jack made a peace sign. 

"' Sup?"

Elsa face-palmed her head before wincing in pain at the bruise. Yeah, that's going to hurt for a bit. Jack put his arm around her shoulders. 

"I overheard the principal talking about letting school out early today. You guys can get going, I need to take Elsa back home."

Elsa waved at her new friends before walking with Jack to the car.

"So? Making new friends? Did you use your power?"

"I only used them once. That ghost attacked me so I made ice cuffs." She paused for a moment. "Jack? Is it possible I could have other powers?" That made Jack raise his eyebrow. 

"What do you mean?"

She rubbed her neck. "Well, when the ghost attacked, I went into defensive mode and I did all these things I didn't think I could do. Like I could jump really high and... I shoved it away and it flew into multiple walls." Elsa said, looking at her hands. "But how would super-strength be anything related to normal abilities?" She looked up when she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder. 

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Jack let Elsa go into the car first before himself. Elsa watched her high school go by. She proved to herself that she could handle stressful situations and not completely lose control. A hand-held her necklace, rubbing it with her thumb. Should she tell her brother that powerful feeling in her abdomen? She felt it in school and then when that Danny Phantom guy came along, she felt it within him. Such power. She dropped her hand. No, this wasn't to be discussed until she had proof. She had to figure out who was making her abdomen shake. She had to investigate if this person creating this feeling was bad or good. She had to know more about Danny Phantom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mor" is "Mother" in Norwegian


	3. Sneaking Around Never Solves Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has been lying, the trio knows it. How could Danny Phantom have used his ice magic when the guy himself claims he never did? Team Phantom works out a plan to get answers. They must watch Elsa at her room in hopes to gain more information to answer their questions. What will they find?

It's been a couple of weeks since Elsa's first week of school. Danny, Tucker, and Sam have gotten to know Elsa better. Despite being rich and all, they liked her personality and who she was entirely (they don't know about the magic part so not entirely everything). Danny was oddly relieved when they found out that guy she's been biking away from the school was her older brother, why did he feel relief was beyond him. Either way, Elsa was fun to be around. He liked how relatable she was. She preferred to be alone sometimes at home and never liked being called out. Even Sam began to take a liking to Elsa, tucking Elsa under her wing much as Valerie did. Danny did feel a little weird with Valerie sitting with them, being an ex and all (especially the fact she's still hunting him down despite everything). But Elsa enjoyed her company too, so he dealt with the awkward feelings, plus, soon they disappeared. 

They all helped Elsa out whenever she needed it, giving her tips and tricks to get around the school and taught her about the non-verbal regulations the social status had at that high school. In return, Elsa helped them out in classes none of them understood. She explained to them that she had been homeschooled since she was young, private tutors and all so she was ahead of the American education system. No one was surprised, the American government wasn't the best at anything, so it was never a surprise when other countries did better than them. 

Danny didn't like it when the jocks didn't get the drift from that second day. Elsa didn't want anything to do with them, so why did they try cornering her and touching her when she didn't like it? It got him and Tucker shoved into lockers but at least Elsa wasn't touched anymore. Something about that smile Elsa had made him gooey inside. He used to feel this way when Paulina was around but that was a fake feeling, he knew she'd never like him in any way. With Elsa? He felt... good. He felt normal for once. Alas, he still knew Elsa was way out of his league. She was beautiful, smart, kind, sassy, and could put her foot down with one of the popular girls who tried to humiliate her, Sam, or Valerie. The way she could sass those girls to get on their knees and turn with their tails between their legs was magical. Sam and Valerie had the same ability but this was different. He wasn't sure how. 

During these weeks, strange events started to happen. Ghosts still appeared and Danny was thankful to have Sam and Tucker cover his trail now that they included Elsa and Valerie into their group, what made it odd was that whenever Elsa got involved in a fight. They found her beside some winter environment. Whenever they asked her about it, she seemed calm about it and simply said that Danny Phantom came along and got them. But Danny was sure he didn't do it, he didn't blackout during fights. So where did it come from? It puzzled all four of them (Danny was stumped and asked his sister, Jazz, about it. She couldn't figure it out herself). Did Elsa have anything to do with this? If so, why was she hiding it? Danny watched Sam as she paced around his room. 

"You sure you didn't do it accidentally?" Jazz said, resting in his bean bag. Danny nodded, laying on his bed. 

"I am literally a thousand percent sure." He breathed out. 

"We have to do it then," Sam said, fist in her hand. "We have to follow her home. Surely if she does have powers, she'd use them at home?"

Jazz looked at Danny. "You're- what?"

Danny sat up. "Don't give me that look. None of us can figure this out. Frostbite and his people wouldn't have come out here during those fights. They never come to Amity Park. And if I didn't do it, what else could we do besides investigate?"

"It's wrong! Following someone brand new to their private home? What if her parents find out? Then what?" Jazz said, not pleased with this idea at all. 

"So what? We'll just say she forgot her homework or something." Tucker shrugged. 

"You guys don't get it, do you?" Jazz said, standing up with the newspaper she had in hand. Handing it to Sam, hoping she would understand. Sam was confused before reading it, eyes widening. 

"You're kidding..."

Jazz shook her head, arms crossing again. "No. I'm really not kidding. Even Vlad Masters confirmed this." She said, pointing at the newspaper. "He introduced her parents to our parents for ghost-proof tech. Mom and Dad are almost done building it to install at the mansion."

The boys looked at each other before at the girls. "What?" Tucker asked. Sam turned the newspaper to show the family. They looked very royal-like, the headline read _'Ambassador of Norway Arrives in Amity Park! Could this be the beginning of a new alliance?'_ Danny immediately took the newspaper, reading it. 

"She's... that rich?"

Sam nodded. "And powerful. This is big news for Amity Park. No wonder Vlad Masters wanted ghost-proof tech for them. He doesn't want any of his foes or you to interfere with them. My own parents talked about how important this alliance will be. If the rich talk about it, it's seriously big news."

Jazz patted Sam's shoulder. "Thank you! Following her and being found will be a horrible idea!"

Danny shoved the newspaper into Tucker's hands to let him read it himself. "We have to find out if she's got powers or not. Ever since she's been hanging out with us, I can finally come to terms and agree with my gut. She's why I'm getting this odd feeling of power. We have to find out if she's dangerous or not. As unofficial heroes of Amity Park, don't you guys want to protect our city from anything different or unusual? Even more unusual than our unusual?" He said. Causing everyone to pause for a moment. "We managed to deal with a ghost king, freaking a meteor, Overgrowth, and even freaking future bad me! If we can prevent another disaster in Amity Park, shouldn't we at least ensure she's not dangerous?"

Even Jazz looked nervous to agree with him. She sighed. "Okay. But we only have you with someone else. No three, just two people. And you have to be invisible at all times. Just keep a distance and try not to be seen." She said. Danny nodded. "I'll take Tucker, he can record what we see with his camera-glasses. Then we can talk about what we've seen after." Sam rubbed her neck. This was important and Danny knew that she knew it. "Sam." He said. 

"Fine! Fine. But only for an hour, no more than that. We can't ruin this just because we're skeptical." 

"And we won't. Maybe we won't even find anything." Danny said. "Come on, we gotta prepare."

Jazz and Sam were sitting in Danny's room with one of Tucker's computers, watching as the boys flew among the rich part of town to find the mansion Elsa and her family were staying in. Danny already turned ghost and invisible by now, keeping a grip on Tucker as he recorded everything. 

"There!" Whispered Tucker, finding a good spot on the rooftop where they could hide and be out of sight no matter what. They watched as the family was in their backyard. The parents sat on the back porch, drinking tea. Anna, Elsa's sister, was playing by herself? They watched as she seemed to be talking to someone or something. Elsa was with her brother by the entrance of the forest on the property. 

"It looks like they're gearing up," Danny whispered into the com. They each wore one to communicate quietly. 

"Yeah, but for what?" Sam said, examining what the siblings were wearing. 

"Shhhh! I'm getting a signal." Tucker whispered, turning up the volume for their coms. 

"Remember, just don't feel scared to let go. The woods are thick and no one is going to notice anything." Jack said. "Just keep the magic low enough for people not to see it from above or across." He twirled what looked like a wooden staff. "Ready? We three will attack you, block, defend, attack, whatever feels right." Elsa nodded, taking a deep breath. She stretched a bit more before nodding again. Then the fight began. The four watched as Elsa was indeed using her magic to defend Jack's blocks and invisible ones? While Jack was hit away, Elsa still attacked something. Was she mad? They watched as she jumped high and grabbed something before throwing nothing into the nearby tree line. What seemed confusing now was even more confusing as they watched the tree break and bend, whatever she threw, it was real. 

What was bizarre to them was the parents were sitting nearby, watching her train and talking to someone else there. They were going mad, weren't they? Tucker turned his device to the parents. Trying to get a signal to hear their conversation. 

"She's doing better than I expected. We really appreciate you all coming down and helping her. We weren't sure who else to contact about this really." said the father. Who looked beside him, nodding before chuckling. "I hope you don't truly intend that. One of our children should take the throne in the future. We already talked to Jack, he prefers to stay with you all and be a guardian full-time. We're proud of him either way." The mother nodded, setting down her tea. 

"And to keep you updated, it would appear Jack can be seen by regular mortals as well. Elsa's friends from her school saw him perfectly the other day. Do you think his return to us made him less... legendary and more human?" She asked the space of nothing across. Nodding just like her husband. 

"Legendary?" Jazz asked. 

"More human? Regular mortals?" Sam questioned. 

"What is happening?" Danny asked. Unsure what to understand watching this. He turned to see Elsa finishing her training with a smile, high-fiving nothing, and Jack. 

"Yeah, maybe you should sharpen your swords, North." She chuckled, getting shoved by nothing. "Gotta say though, Bunny's boomerangs really hit hard. Like ouch!" She said, rubbing her side. She and Jack laughed before everyone froze for a moment. They watched the space of nothing before turning their heads. Danny and Tucker hid behind the pillar. 

"What do you smell?"

Everyone was confused by that right now. And more. 

"Is it powerful?" That was Elsa's voice! Danny's heart pounded. Did she know he was here? Did she feel him before? Was she feeling what he felt towards her? "Yes. It's a different power. I felt it too at my high school. And while I've been spending time with my friends, I could feel it closer."

"One of your friends has magic?"

"Not magic, mother. Not like we have. It's different. It feels more stable, more recent."

"We can discuss this inside. You four should leave before someone spots you. Jack, get Anna and Elsa inside." That must have been Elsa's father. 

"Let's get out of here," Tucker whispered. Danny was in a daze. Unsure of how to take in this brand new information. Jazz was right, this wasn't a good idea. "Danny!" Tucker hissed quietly, shaking him. 

"What? Oh-Oh! Right!" Danny quickly grabbed Tucker and flew off before they could be found. They all just sat together, unsure about how to begin to comprehend this information. Magic existed outside of Amity Park, outside the Ghost Zone. Soon enough time had passed and they had to talk about it. But how? Finally, Sam stood up from her spot. 

"Okay. Before we all go crazy, is this really a bad situation?" She asked. No one nodded their heads, Jazz was unsure since she didn't know this Elsa. 

Tucker rubbed his eyes. "Elsa doesn't seem dangerous at all. In fact, she seemed kinda scared to even use her powers." He said. "Maybe that's why she's training and only using her powers for certain situations?"

Danny rubbed his chin. "It did protect a lot of people, not to mention it helped me catch the ghost too." He ran a hand through his hair. "But then why not become a hero here? Surely she could have easily put a costume on and took over?"

Jazz shook her head. "I don't think it's that simple. I may not know her, but I have since her rub her arms and fingers in an interesting way." She noted. "I read that those touches are to comfort one's self."

That got Sam to thinking. "Yeah... she would whisper a few sentences to herself in the bathroom. I think it was norwegian.." She quickly took Tucker's computer and typed it in a translation box. "She would say... conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." She read before taking a moment to pause. "Do you think she was telling herself to hold it together? To not lose control?"

Jazz walked over to look at it. "If Danny could feel how powerful she is, then surely. Didn't you have trouble controlling your powers?" They looked at Danny who opened the window to get some fresh air in. 

"What? Oh, yeah. Especially the first couple of months with every new ability that was found." He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Danny?" Tucker asked. 

"I'm fine... just." He lowered his hand and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to feel about knowing someone else who has unnatural abilities." He leaned against the wall. "I... I thought I was the only one. I mean- Vlad has powers yeah. But I mean someone young and dealing with a teenager's life at the same time." He said. "No offense to you guys. I'm so glad to have you all on this team but..."

Tucker put a hand on his shoulder. "But we couldn't understand how you feel. We don't have powers like yours. It's okay." He reassured Danny. Danny relaxed knowing that. He didn't mean to make himself different from the three. But they couldn't understand the weight and pressure of having abilities like his. The pressure of saving Amity Park and sometimes the world over and over again. Jazz, Tucker, and Sam all helped him and he couldn't do his hero job without them. But they are so young, he was so young for this.

"What should we do?" Jazz asked, gesturing to the video they shot. 

"We don't say anything to anyone. Tucker, put that in your safe under every lock and key. No one should see what we've seen. They're hiding that secret really well for a reason. We should too." Danny looked at Sam and Jazz. "I'm going to go back to the mansion tonight. They're going to be looking for me so I'll be able to explain myself. That way we don't have to worry about watching our backs."

"You don't know what they'll do to you," Sam said. Doubting this plan. Danny nodded with a shrug. 

"No, but if I can reassure them I'm not the monster the citizens here would say or my parents or even the Men in White would say, then maybe they'll feel safer," Danny said. _And maybe I could talk to her_. He thought. _If she's worried about her powers, I could help. Would Frostbite take her in as he did with me?_ Either way, Danny knew this could be the chance she needed. Maybe the teacher she was looking for. Sam and Tucker had to head home but would sneak out to help Ghost patrol with Jazz who brought Danny some tea so they could just chat and relax a bit. 

Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Why are you so interested in helping that girl? You barely know her, right?" 

Danny looked up at her. "I really don't know. I guess seeing her be so afraid of herself, it got me thinking about when I was afraid of my own powers." He looked at his hands. "It's like having the whole world on your shoulders and extra because of having to pretend to be a normal teenager as well." He closed his hands. "I used to be so afraid of hurting someone I care about. I still am but I know it'll be harder to do it because I have control of my powers." He crossed his arms. "Besides, Elsa... she looks sad and so tired all the time. She keeps scratching her arms like she's got some bugs under her skin." He breathed out. 

"You feel a responsibility to help her, to help her realize that having powers isn't bad." Jazz leaned into his body. "That's cute. You care for her." Danny's face exploded into a bright red color. 

"I-! It's not like that! I- it's the right thing to do and-" Jazz lifted her head to raise an eyebrow at him. Who rubbed his neck with a hand. "Look she's really pretty... beautiful! A-And.. she's so smart." He bit his lower lip. "I've only seen her smile a few times and it's super cute." He said, laying on his bed. "And I barely know her which makes this even weirder for me!"

Jazz laughed. "It's called a crush dude. You can't really control your heart when it comes to who you have a crush on and when you have the crush." She got off of his bed. "Just... get to know her first. You never know if she'll pull a Johnny on you." Danny sat up on his elbows. 

"Please, she'd never do that to me." Jazz gave him a glare as she opened his door. "Yeah, I said that too and remember who rescued me." She winked before leaving Danny alone. He smiled softly at her leaving before standing up. He stood by his window, watching as the sky slowly changed colors. He touched his chest, aching with something he's never felt before. His gut was telling him to beware. Once he flew to the mansion and spoke with the family, things would never be the same. His life would change forever. Danny wasn't sure if his gut was telling that in a bad way or a good way. But somehow, he knew things wouldn't ever be the same once he did this. Magic... that was entirely new to him and the others. Ghosts were one thing but magic? He took a deep breath, shaking his head to get him to stop worrying. "There's a part of me that longs to go into the unknown." He said as he transformed, floating out of his window and above the building. Looking back at it. "Maybe she'll bring me the unknown." He said to himself before flying away. 

It didn't take long to get there, all he had to do was turn invisible and get inside somehow. He simply found where all the people were and slipped inside close by. He forced himself to turn visible and walked to find someone he could ask. What pulled him instead was the sound of a piano. He maneuvered the big rooms before he found the door open to what he assumed was a living room, which confused him because he thought he passed another one back the way. He slowly poked his head in, seeing Elsa there. Her fingers moving so elegantly, her voice.... was so enchanting. He hardly noticed her body tensing up nor the fact that someone was behind him. It was when he felt something hit the back of his head hard and him falling to the ground did he realize he was found. 

Danny slowly came to his senses again, squinting as there was a bright light shined over him. That's when he was alert and wrestled with himself. Eyes darting to notice himself strapped to a chair and somehow still in his ghost form. He became confused as usually whenever he fainted or blacked out, he tended to be reverted back into his human self, so why did he managed to hold off the transformation? He was glad because at least his secret identity wasn't found out by whoever was in the dark a few paces away from him. 

"Ah. You're awake. Good" said a voice in the dark. They sounded pissed off. "You will answer our questions and just maybe we won't have to hurt you."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Wouldn't be easy hurting him in this form, or maybe it would be? He still was half-human so there could be some effects of that in his ghost form. "Alright. What do you want to know?" He said calmly. 

"Who are you and why were you watching the young girl in the piano room?"

 _They have a piano room?_ Danny thought before realizing he should answer. "My name is Danny Phantom. Amity Park's unofficial hero. And I didn't mean to seem weird, I just... heard her playing and wanted to see who was playing that well." He said, forcing back his blush. He watched from the dark, hearing steps walk around him. Now he felt stupid, he had ghost powers! Seeing in the dark was a new upgrade a few weeks ago. As he tried, he struggled with turning it on. 

"It's no use using your powers. We put on the bracelet." Another voice said, Danny immediately noticing some leather bracelet on his wrist. "Now you tell us why you're here." said the first voice who's bright yellow eyes were glowing from the other side of the room. 

"Okay... weird eyes you've got there but look. I know your boss might have seen me a couple of hours before. I've come here to just to talk. Help out perhaps. I mean no harm, seriously. I just want to reassure those living here that I'm only here to help out the citizens of Amity Park and anyone else who needs me."

"Why should we trust you. We've seen quite the hate on your name." That made Danny roll his eyes and huff out. "Yeah, people kinda manipulate my name and try to get people to believe I'm some villain here. But I can promise you or anyone really, I'd never hurt anyone innocent. I have a duty as a hero and I'm not stopping now or ever."

There were soft whispers being exchanged by those in the room before the one with glowing eyes opened the door. "Hold his arms. He will see the King." He said. Now that the outside light was shining on him. He could see a weird pattern on his skin. Some patches of wrinkly, purple skin under his eyes, arms, and possibly his neck. What made that stand out was the fact that there were these staples on these patches connecting to the other skin patches. His hair looked black and quite spikey. He looked weird, yet familiar. Where did Danny see him before? Before he could think about it, he was unchained from the chair and grabbed by the arms, being dragged out of the darkroom and into the open. 

He was dragged along many hallways until they reached what appeared to be an office. The weird skin guy kneeled before the man at the large wooden desk before those carrying Danny followed. Forcing Danny to kneel before the man. He watched as the man stood up from the desk and walked around. 

"Is this the man you found?"

The weird skin guy rose from his position and nodded. "Yes, your majesty. His name is Danny Phantom. He claims to be this city's unofficial hero and only came to reassure us that he means no harm as many claims he is a villain."

The guards holding Danny rose with him. His eyes widened. _Your majesty? Was... was this guy a King or something?_ The man himself came over to examine Danny before nodding once at the men who held him. They immediately unlocked all of his chains and even took off the bracelet. Danny rubbed his wrists, they really mean business using those heavy chains. 

"Apologies for that. We weren't sure what to expect. You didn't come through... well... any door." The man said. "My name is King Agnarr. It is a pleasure to meet Amity Park's hero." He said, giving Danny a hand to shake. He did with a smile. 

"Uh, unofficially. Sir. I mean, your majesty." He said before letting go of the King's hand. "Sorry for not using the front door. People in this city tend to become suspicious seeing me around certain places or people. I did not want people to assume bad ideas seeing me on your front porch." The King looked pleased with him. 

"Then I thank you for that. We do wish to stay here long." He gestured for Danny to sit down as he walked around back to his desk. Danny sat down cautiously. "My daughter has told me you've saved her life before on her second day of school. I wish to personally thank you for that as well. We were not sure what to teach our children when moving here. This ghost issue... it is not familiar in our home."

Danny raised a hand to reassure the King. "No need Sir. It's what I do. And I don't blame you. Ghosts really weren't a problem before, this is kinda new to everyone here." He said. "I'm just glad your daughter was able to escape while she could. Sometimes people aren't as lucky despite all that I can do."

Agnarr nodded. "I can understand that. Sometimes all we do isn't enough for others. I apologize and feel your frustrations and pain if much of your bad name is the result of being believed to not try hard enough." 

Danny shrugged. "I've learned a hero won't always be liked. And even if the whole society that we protect hates us and never wishes to let us help, it's still my duty to protect Amity Park and it's citizens. Whether the people here like me or not isn't my choice nor always on my mind."

"You seem to be a very wise man, Danny Phantom," Agnarr said. "It comes with dealing with a lot of villains," Danny replied with a smile. The King cleared his voice. "Do tell what Amity Park's hero came here for. Is there something wrong?"

Danny shook his head. "No Sir. I just wished to come and talk to you myself to convey who I am rather than let the multiple sides this city takes to convince you and your family otherwise." He paused for a moment. "And to explain the visit a few hours ago." He took a deep breath. "You see, I had felt this... an odd feeling I can't really explain. Usually, when I do, something bad happens. I just wanted to check out the feeling to conclude if I need to prepare for battle or warn the citizens here." He said nervously. 

The King nodded. "I understand. Sometimes we must invade privacy for the greater good. However, should I assume you saw something unexpected?" Danny nodded. Agnarr chuckled. "I had assumed. Sometimes what we seek to know only gives us more questions than answers. Do tell me what you saw, I can try my best to explain so you feel less worried about your people." He lifted his head to the people in his office. "Please excuse us for a few moments." The people bowed before leaving with the door closed behind them. 

For the next forty-five minutes, Danny explained everything he saw and Agnarr let him in on what he saw and its information. They were given some tea to drink while they discussed this. Agnarr set down his cup on his desk, hands folding on the surface. 

"Please understand how vital this information is to be kept secret. I may not know much about these ghosts nor your world as much, but I fear if your enemies find out about our world, you and I will have a much bigger problem than we're ready for." 

Danny nodded to that. He couldn't imagine what his enemies would do with the magic of any kind. Perhaps grow stronger or become unbeatable. Perhaps his old future self would escape and wreak havoc on his world and especially present Danny himself. He didn't want to continue to think about the worst possibilities. "I can keep a secret. I am myself one." He said, wanting to prove to the King he was able to keep this huge secret. 

"Oh?"

"I won't share who I really am, but this is only one part of myself. I become a hero whenever I need to or to help myself in my ordinary life." Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Though I do still have to work on using my powers for fewer, less heroic reasons in my normal life."

"Don't beat yourself up for it though. You seem young yet wise, Phantom. Seeing my daughter grow up with her powers, it is not easy to use them for the bigger picture. Sometimes it's the simple aid or two in everyday life." He breathed out slowly. "I've learned that the wrong way. If I had known how important it is to learn from oneself and their experiences..." He trailed off. Danny swore he looked disappointed in himself. Was he talking about Elsa and their parenting with her? He wouldn't ask. "Phantom, would it be too much if you could aid us?" He requested. "My wife, Iduna, and I. We don't understand the full weight of having magic or any inhumane abilities. We make mistakes in the past and we're working hard to correct our mistakes. However, we can not help Elsa train and build her power. She seems to be doing fine using her magic when needed or whenever she wishes here. But I feel that... she's scared of herself. Of her capabilities and I fear it is our doing." He said. 

Danny felt bad for this guy. He really looked upset about this. A king disappointed in himself ruining his own flesh and blood, Danny didn't think he would be seeing this. But somehow, he could understand. It's hard to be taught how to control powers when no one else around you had the same. Danny struggled for a year and a half with his own, the only help he had was Frostbite and that was only his icy abilities. "It would be my pleasure, your majesty," Danny said. "I do have someone in mind for your daughter. He helped me once before with the same abilities." He said, lifting his hand palm up to create an ice shard to hover. The King watched him in awe, smiling when Danny passed the shard to him. 

"You... you have ice powers as well?" He asked, holding the shard so carefully. 

"Well, perhaps not as much as your daughter but some. The ghost I'm referring to is named Frostbite. He is a kind ghost and lives in a place called the Far Frozen." He noticed the King's uneased expression. "No need to worry. He has only been kind to me and my friends. No need to fear he will harm. As it is in the Ghost Zone, where all ghosts reside, I will always be with your daughter. So either way, I will be there for her protection and to guide her to and from."

The King still felt unsure but nodded. "I trust your judgment. You've dealt with many ghosts and creatures alike. I put my faith and trust in you, Phantom." He set the shard down on his desk, standing up with Danny following out of respect. He thought. "I will discuss this with my daughter and will let you know our decision and discuss times you both could go." Agnarr then thought for a moment. "How should I contact you?"

Oh damn, he never thought about that. He thought for a moment. "There is a statue of me holding the world in the town square. Leave the note in the empty hand and I will ensure to fly by to check." He crossed his arms. "Though I will think about more ways to better contact me. I... did not think people would want to contact me for... any reason." 

King Agnarr chuckled, walking over to shake hands with Danny. "If needed, I will help in any way I can to conceal your secret but allow you to make contact with anyone." Danny nodded. "Come, I will see you out myself. Through the backyard." Danny smiled with a nod. "Thank you for coming despite the harsh introduction." 

"Of course! It's not every day I get to meet a living King." 

"Oh, which reminds me. I trust you will keep that a secret as well?" He asked as they walked through the hallways and down the stairs (well the King walked, Danny just hovered and followed beside him). 

"Lips are sealed, your majesty. I swear on my secret identity." He swore with his left hand up. Agnarr chuckled and stepped out onto the porch with Danny beside him. They shook hands again. "Welcome to the neighborhood, your majesty. And if you need protection against ghosts, I'd suggest going to the Fentons for equipment. They do have the best technology to prevent ghosts from entering your property." He said. 

"I will see to it myself that we contact them and include a remote so if you are to come here again, you will be able to come in and out as you please without having to shut down the whole shield."

Danny nodded. Floating up a bit. "It was an honor seeing you and meeting you!" He saluted before flying off. Amazed he did that. He actually talked to royalty! Let alone was asked to help Elsa control her powers! "Yep. Definitely jumping into the unknown. No, wait. I yeeted myself into the unknown." He huffed out a breath. "Hope the others won't kill me for doing that." Then happily flew up and away. 


	4. Far Frozen Adventure #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has agreed to let Danny Phantom help her with her powers and gaining even more control than before. While she's still skeptical about Amity Park's hero, she travels with him into the Ghost Zone to the Far Frozen where she meets Frostbite, who has gladly agreed to help her. Will Elsa prove to herself that she doesn't need help or will she finally believe she needs more help than she realizes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE WARNED! THERE WILL BE HINTS, DISCUSSIONS, AND STATEMENTS ABOUT DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND READ CAREFULLY!

Elsa couldn't believe her father had met with Danny Phantom only days ago. He reassured his family and explained how the hero himself only wanted to introduce himself so they wouldn't fall prey to the confusing sides this city had of him. This then leads to her father explaining to Elsa he asked the hero to help her use her powers and grow in them. She wasn't sure what to think of this, the hero did seem to care during their first interaction but her father putting trust into a stranger to help her? She later began to calm down, her father would never put her in any harm's way if he didn't truly trust the individual. For example, he had one of his most trusted young advisors to head to the city beforehand and check out the location to determine if they could move back without too many issues or complications. If her father did that for the whole family, he would have checked all of his options before choosing the hero. 

She thought about this as she sat in the home theatre build on the second floor with her siblings and friends beside her. They were currently watching My Hero Academia, some anime that has 80% of the world's population having different magical abilities but super simplified. For every 'quirk' (that's what they call their magical abilities) each individual had, there was a massive weakness. Totally unrealistic in her opinion. But it was a fun, cute anime with interesting characters and powers. The music at the beginning and end of each episode was fun, Anna danced with her on the comfy large red theatre couch. She handed Sam the popcorn to eat as well. Elsa felt slightly sad Danny couldn't have joined them. He said that his parents wanted him to do some chores and help out around their ghost lab. He wasn't sure when he could come so he told them to just have fun without him. 

Her thoughts than trailed to how she even got here with her friends. Usually, they've spent time in Sam, Danny, or Tucker's homes, Elsa never wanted her friends to know how rich her family was (or was to them so far). Perhaps knowing Sam was rich gave her a sense of comfort, that they wouldn't see her as some rich kid but still as a friend. Their friend. The first time they came to the mansion they were renting, they were amazed. Even Sam was amazed despite having been there for the ball just the previous week (it was something the family did to get to know their neighborhood and Elsa was just glad Sam was there so they could sneak away and get away from those other rich kids). Valerie looked uncomfortable because she and Elsa got so close and couldn't offer the same experience at her place. Elsa had reassured her that she didn't care about money or riches, she cared more about personality and that's why she stayed close to her and the trio because they looked what was on the inside, not the outside. It took a while for Valerie to get comfortable but she was just fine. She even told Elsa her father was more than pleased to have Valerie with Elsa (she told Elsa that Danny Phantom ruined her father's job so they were extra poor and while he worked night shifts, she took two jobs to pay for college and to help out. Seeing Valerie with Elsa means good connections). 

A butler came down the stairs and handed Tucker milkshake and treats before clearing his voice. "Ma'am, your father requests that you dress for your important outing this afternoon." He said before leaving. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie looked over at her.

"Outing?" Valerie asked. 

"My father wants me to meet someone important and get to know them for him." She said, sighing. "Sorry we had to stop, we just got to a cliffhanger."

Sam chuckled, helping Elsa up from the couch. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Tucker here doesn't binge-watch more." Tucker glared at her. 

"But we were just getting to the good parts!"

Elsa smiled at Tucker. "Sorry, bud, let's chat about when we wanna do this." She said before escorting her friends downstairs and outside. Waving goodbye at them before going upstairs to her room on the third floor. She was already in some grey jeans and a black t-shirt, Elsa simply added a v-neck cerulean sweater, brown mid-calf boots without heels, and a black trench coat. When she was ready, she headed downstairs. Surprisingly, the hero was already there. Talking to her parents. Iduna lifted her head from the conversation when she saw her daughter there. 

"Elsa sweetie, please meet Danny Phantom. He said he's found someone that could help you as he did with Phantom here."

The hero turned to Elsa and bowed respectfully. "Princess, it's an honor to meet you officially." Elsa looked over at her parents, did he know about their royal status? Agnarr nodded. 

"Now please be careful." He said as Phantom rose. Agnarr put his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Whatever you must do for yourself and your protection, do it." He kissed her forehead before handing her a small weapon. Phantom seemed to be too busy reassuring her mother to notice this. "I've been told by Ryuu that this was dipped in something that would cause harm to ghosts. Keep it hidden." He whispered. Elsa nodded, slipping it and its case inside her boot. 

"Ready?" Phantom asked, extending his hand to her. Elsa turned and nodded. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said while taking his hand. He suddenly turned them intangible and invisible, lifting them both up from the ground and out of the mansion. Elsa gasped, holding tighter on Phantom's hand. Watching as they flew high and quickly. 

"You okay?" Phantom asked Elsa looked up at him. Nodding. 

"It's just... so high!"

Phantom chuckled a bit. "Yeah. Sometimes height helps the speed." He lifted her to dodge some building top. Soon Elsa noticed they were heading to Danny's home. 

"Wait. Why are we going to Fenton's house?" She asked. 

"Oh! W-Well you see, they have the only known portal to the Ghost Zone. Don't worry, they'll never see us." He said, flying into the building. Elsa yelped and forcing her body into his. Phantom seemed to get it and hold her bridal style as they easily went through the walls then the floors until they reached the portal. He flew inside and that's when Elsa opened her eyes. 

It wasn't like anything she's ever seen before. It was cold, dark, yet somehow glowing green objects and odd textures. The entire place ringed all kinds of noises. Voices, clocks, ticking noises, and tumps. Her hands held tightly on Phantom's uniform. 

"Hey. It's okay. It takes some time to get used to it. Believe me." He said calmly, holding her close. "But I've got your back, I promised your dad and I'm promising you. I won't let you get hurt." He said. 

Somehow, Elsa felt... comforted. She knew nothing of this hero personally, yet somehow could be comforted and felt relief so easily. It confused her greatly as to why. Either way, it was nice to know he would protect her in this unknown realm. It took a few turns and some moving to avoid objects or lands, but Phantom descended into some frozen land. It almost looked like some kind of giant glacier at an angle. They landed on the snow, Phantom gently putting Elsa on her feet before letting go of her. "Welcome to the Far Frozen." He introduced before looking for someone. 

Elsa looked around. Everything was either ice or snow, there was nothing odd nor unusual here. Yet directly above them was the Ghost Zone's green atmosphere. She turned when hearing a strange noise and jumped behind Phantom who chuckled, stepping aside to show her two odd-looking creatures. It looked like some form of yeti with ice-like horns, it had yellow eyes and wore blue shorts with a gold belt and a cape. His left arm was frozen, she could see his bone. The other looked very similar to this one. 

"Ah! This is the young lady you were speaking of before, yes?" said the one with the gold belt. Phantom nodded, looking at Elsa. 

"Princess, these are my friends. Trusted allies. This is Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen folk. He is the one who taught me how to control my powers and what I was capable of."

He and the other immediately bowed in respect when they heard she was a princess. "It is an honor to have you here with us, your highness. Come, we must head towards our village where we can start your training."

Elsa wasn't sure about this but nodded. Phantom trusted them, they helped him so sure, there was hope for her? They helped her on their weird floating platforms before heading deeper on the island. There they climbed down and let Elsa into some frozen arena. There were targets and dummies in many corners but plenty of open space. She watched as Phantom took a seat in the closet row there was. She gulped, her hands shaking in fear. A cold hand touched her shoulder, causing her to turn to him. 

"You alright?" Frostbite said. Elsa nodded. She was unsure of saying _Well, I'm more scared than anything. I've barely used my powers and let alone I'm surrounded by strangers in a strange realm so yeah. Peachy._ She didn't want to offend this... ghost or Phantom. They had been so kind as to open up to her and aid her where her parents could not. Not even her father's advisor could help her, he had the opposite of her powers; fire. It was best to learn from someone who had the same abilities. 

"To begin, how about you show me what you can do, what you have learned throughout your young years as 'til now." 

She nodded again. Yeah. Yeah, she could do that. Hopefully. She looked down at her hands, taking in a deep breath before moving them in order to show what she could do. Hands swaying in every direction with her fingers. Creating swirls of frost with the winter wind, blasting icy hits to the open to hit the targets, creating icicles and small snowmen, building a small winter storm before letting it disappears, hitting her feet against the ground to create a platform and raising it up a bit before moving it around the arena, landing it before jumping to create an icy slide, gliding along with the arena. She jumped around as she makeshift a bow and arrow to hit on another target before creating a spear then sliding beside Frostbite. Looking at him for confirmation. Her hands started to shake, not of the cold but rather the fear. Any more use of her magic and her walls inside would crack. She noticed Frostbite examining what remained of her showcase, touching the icicles and pulling out the ice arrow from within the target. 

"I must say, I had not seen these kinds of abilities before." He started, walking over to Elsa. "You hold something quite new even to my people or myself. Tell me, were you born with this power or cursed?"

"Born. Neither of my parents could figure out where this ability came from. My mother's sister was cursed with similar abilities but I haven't seen her in many years." She explained. Hands rubbing each other to keep herself calm. 

"Is everything okay? I sense a great deal of fear from you, m'lady. It's overtaking your core." To that, Elsa was shocked to hear. It made sense all magical users and beings could feel each other's energies and power, but he could sense her fear overpowering her core? She looked aside, her hands scratching her arms. The doctor mentioned these 'phantom' itches when she was nervous. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She said. Biting her inner cheek. For so long, she wanted to scream out how NOT okay she was. How much pain she's in, how much fear she's drowning in. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. She felt sad all the time, she was so tired that sometimes it took forever to get out of bed. She tried so hard to smile and tell the truth but how could she tell her parents? They were so disappointed in themselves for hurting their daughter. She remembered sneaking to her parents' room one night and hearing them talk. 

_"Sweetie, you must calm down. We didn't know what else to do."_

_"Calm down? Agnarr, we locked our child in her room. Never let her go out, never let her or Anna have a normal childhood together. We made her afraid of herself! How can I be calm?" He held her close as she cried into his neck._

_"No one said this would be easy,kjære. We couldn't have foreseen Elsa with powers. You didn't know what to do. And you've lived with magic before." Iduna sighed, wiping her tears._

_"I don't think I can forgive myself for what we've done. I don't know if Elsa will ever forgive us."_

Elsa remembered quietly running off and shutting the door behind her. Her parents were too hard on themselves, telling them about these emotions, these thoughts... it would break them. Her hand unconsciously started scratching more and more just thinking about it until she quietly hissed, pulling her hand away. 

_Damn it_. She thought. _I must have scratched off a scab._ Elsa tucked her arm over her chest and under her arm. 

"Your highness, concealing this fear you hold is very dangerous. You may have gained some control and confidence, but you will not be able to completely hold control without letting your fears go." Frostbite said, kneeling down to her. "Like the Great One, he held his powers inside of him. He had not known about it and therefore concealed all this energy inside of him which came with consequences such as feeling cold or freezing items around him. Once he was able to let go of this energy and let it naturally flow out of him. He was able to take control of it without issues."

It made Elsa teary, looking at Frostbite. "W-What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, whatever you are afraid of will prevent you from doing more than you're capable of. I sense great power from you, your highness. What you've shown is remarkable indeed, however, that power you portray is more than what you're able to do." He put a hand on her shoulder. "As the Great One might have said to you, we are here to aid you. But I can not help you until you are honest with me and yourself."

Icicles began to form around them very slowly and the wind picked up a bit. "But I am honest with myself. I-I am! I'm fine! I'm fine!" She said sternly, forcing his hand off of her shoulder and turned away. She held her head. "Why do people keep asking me that?! I'm fine!" She said, the wind picking up, even more, to soon create a small storm around them. 

"Your highness-!"

"What?!" She turned back to him to see him impaled by her icicles. She gasped and covered her mouth. 

"Frostbite!" Phantom yelled, flying over to him to help him sit down. 

Tears started to run down her face. "N-No..." She whispered. "Not again..." She choked on a sob, looking at her hands. They trembled more. She held her hands to her chest, taking a step back as more came to help their leader. "I'm sorry..." She said softly before turning away and running. She had to get away, she had to leave to protect them. Oh, why didn't she bring her gloves?!

"Wait!"

She ran faster, not looking back. She did the awful thing, again! She couldn't stop crying as she ran along on this unknown frozen land. She didn't think about the possibility of holes on this land until she dropped into one, sliding on the icy walls until she was deep under and in a small pocket. She lifted her head, unable to see the light above. Making no effort to climb back up, she curled against the wall, hugging herself. She felt as it was better for her to be like this, a monster needed a cage to be concealed in. Maybe Phantom could go home and tell her family she would stay in this cage until she died. She deserved to die, she was cursed. Cursed to hurt anyone who dared to help her or love her. 

It wasn't until later did she feel a hand touch her shoulder. Her eyes opened up and turned to see it was Phantom. She pressed her back against the wall. 

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get you, Frostbite is getting worried about you." He held out a hand for her to take. Elsa shook her head. 

"No, didn't you see what I did? I'm... I'm a monster. I- you shouldn't be done here! I could hurt you too!" 

Phantom gave her a gentle smile. "It's kinda hard to harm us ghosts without proper technology or each other. Frostbite's fine. You just hit his ice arm and his foot." 

Elsa looked around, hugging herself more. "I still hurt him."

There was silence for a moment before she heard a deep breathe out. "Sometimes we hurt the ones who care because we don't believe we deserve their help." Elsa pressed against the wall more, staring at it. "But that doesn't mean we don't need it." Elsa still said nothing. "I can't understand what you're going through... I wasn't born with my powers. I do understand that fear. The fear of hurting everyone around you. Feeling like you're the only one in the world feeling these emotions and thinking these thoughts. Feeling like... you can't breathe without being watched. But didn't you see yourself doing all that amazing stuff before? I couldn't do much of that stuff you did and you did it so well!"

Elsa turned her head to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Phantom asked with a tilt of his head. Elsa rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. 

"Helping me. Doing this." She gestured around them to the Far Frozen. "You don't even know me."

Phantom gave a shrug. "Maybe I see more of myself in you that I'm willing to admit." He said, scooting closer to her corner. "Or more I just know some of your thoughts and fears too well that I couldn't just stand around and not give you a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"Of being surrounded by people who understand and know. Before you came along, I thought I was the only one around Amity Park with powers. I felt alone. Until I met Frostbite. It was a total accident really, meeting him. See, I got lost and asked for directions. He told me a lot about his people and gave me what I needed and more." He gave a thoughtful smile. "He filled me with confidence when I left. When I landed here by accident, having to escape Amity Park from another villain, he took care of me and helped me with my ice powers until I was confident enough to use them back home." He opened his palm to her, making an ice diamond to float in his hands. Elsa gently reached out to have it passed to her hands, holding it. "Frostbite can really help you. You just need to do the first step-" He put a hand on her shoulder. "Asking for it."

She looked at him before eyes dropping to what she held in her hands. It took her a moment to nod before he helped her into his arms. Still cupping the ice diamond in her hands. He flew them out of the hole and back into the open air. They flew back to the village, especially the cave in which Frostbite was in. 

"Your highness! Oh! You gave us quite the scare." He said, walking over to her. Seeming just fine without any scars or scratches insight. Elsa's hands slowly had the ice diamond disappear from her hands. Gulping as she teared up again. 

"I... I-" She got speechless as Frostbite kneeled in front of her. 

"No need to apologize." He started, showing a completely relaxed and calm expression to her. "You are frightened by your powers. Much of any powers are driven by our emotions and feelings, causing us to lose control when we are scared or sad." He said, hitting Elsa hard with the truth. "Did something happen to cause this fear?" She nodded, her hands squeezing on her clothes. "Come." He said, standing up and putting a hand on her back. "Let us talk in private then." She looked to Phantom who nodded with an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. She followed Frostbite to a private section of the cave to sit down and talk. 

It seemed like hours to Elsa, slowly revealing the truth to Frostbite. But as a stranger, she couldn't reveal all. Frostbite didn't seem to mind, he reassured her that he was quite alright waiting for a few more sessions until he got the whole story from start to finish. It gave Elsa... comfort unlike anything else before. Knowing that she was able to take her time and yet still have a positive outcome, it gave her a small but powerful sense of hope that she wasn't a lost cause just yet. Their session was interrupted by Phantom who came in and cleared his voice to gain their attention. 

"S-Sorry for bargaining in, but we should get going. I don't want to frighten your parents into believing I kidnapped you." He said bashfully, rubbing his neck. 

Elsa nodded, "Alright." She and Frostbite stood up, shaking hands. "Thank you. For being patient and showing your patience... it... really means a lot to me."

Frostbite gave her a warm smile, his hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes all we ever need is someone to voice our fears and concerns to. If this is what you need in order to feel comfortable with your powers, then I am more than pleased to listen to you no matter how long it takes us." He escorted them both out of the cave and a bit away, he then bowed to Elsa. "I hope to see you soon, your highness."

Elsa smiled softly at them, nodding. "I hope to come back soon." She turned to Phantom. "May we come back soon?" She asked. Phantom nodded. 

"Whenever you are free, I'll try to ensure there are no enemies in Amity Park to worry about." Elsa nodded and took his extended hand so they could leave. It was a quick flight back home where Phantom dropped her off in the backyard for safety measures. "Try to get some rest, okay?" He said. "You've had a big day today. You deserve some rest and self-care after all of that."

Elsa nodded, hands fiddling with each other. "I... want to thank you. For finding me and convincing me this was worth it." She said. Looking to the ground. "I'm quite stubborn sometimes... especially in cases with my powers."

Phantom seemed to chuckled softly. "Aren't we all though?" He said. "Especially being surrounded by people who don't understand the pressure we carry."

Elsa nodded again to that. "Honestly? The pressure becomes so bad, it makes me feel like I'm in some cage."

 _"It's like feeling... trapped."_ Both of them said before staring at each other for a moment and chuckling. Elsa tucked a hair behind her ear. "I-I better go inside. Let my parents know I'm okay."

Phantom nodded. "Just maybe leave out some details about the trip though. I think you should only tell me about the progress you've made, you don't need to feel disappointed in yourself telling anything else. Okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I can do that." She said, turning to head up the stairs to the back porch. She turned her head to wave at him before entering the house. Maybe Phantom wasn't a bad guy after all. Maybe he's just what he said he was. Someone who just wanted to help. A hero. First, she needed to bandage her opened scar, then she could tell her parents the progress she's made and finally sees their relieved faces, knowing, at last, they were doing the right thing. 


	5. Dinner at the Royal Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family has invited Danny to attend a dinner held in his honor. Even if his friends and sister prepare him for it, Danny is totally unaware of how the dinner party will turn out to be.

"What do you mean you've been invited to attend a dinner at their mansion?" Sam exclaimed. It's been a couple of weeks since Danny introduced himself and helped Elsa train with Frostbite. He's seen such an improvement in Elsa since that first day. She's not hugging herself as much; she's not rubbing her arms or fiddling with her fingers. She's smiling more than ever before. Although her hair is still tied up tightly in a bun or a braid (which Jazz concluded it's a subtle hint for concealing within herself), she's changed quite wonderfully in Danny's opinion. She's even hanging out with the group more! Although it's awkward for Valerie to be in the group, Danny ensured she felt welcomed despite her still hating on his Phantom persona. Valerie was most definitely in the Protect Elsa team since the beginning. She may not know about Elsa's powers or demons (Danny never told the gang anyways, he thought she wouldn't feel secure with them knowing), but she could tell Elsa was in great pain. 

With the help of Frostbite, Danny conveyed the issues regarding Elsa to her parents. They were saddened to hear this but reassured him that they would have her go to proper therapy and help however else they could. Danny had to reassure Elsa that her parents would be alright; all they care about is her health and safety; they can handle facing their mistakes in her childhood. It felt awkward seeing Elsa as Danny Fenton while knowing all her secrets she kept from the group like he was some spy. It felt so wrong, yet he couldn't be truthful to Elsa about his secrets. What would she think of him? How would she think of him lying to her all this time? His mind burdened him with these thoughts in bed after taking Elsa to the Far Frozen. For her safety, he couldn't peep a word. 

"I mean, they invited me for a celebratory dinner in honor of Elsa's progress," Danny said, quite nervous about this event. "I mean it's a lot even to handle her dad paying me to help her despite saying the whole 'being a hero is free!' talk, now they're throwing this dinner for me? I don't even do anything, and I fly her in and back!" 

"But I mean, it is quite nice to have money for once," Tucker mentioned as he was playing the new video game Danny was able to buy with his payment. Sam marched over and shut off the game. "Hey! I-"

"-You were going to reassure Danny and help me get him dressed properly for this," Sam said. "He's under a lot of stress here, Tucker. Not to mention, he has to lie to his ever-so-growing crush on Elsa." She stumbled forward a bit, having been hit by a pillow. 

"Shut up, Sam," Danny said, getting off from the bed. "I don't have an ever-so-growing crush on her. She's..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Beautiful, smart, caring, shy, and so humble with all of that power." He put his head in his hands. "I can't do this." He felt the bed dip at his sides and a pat on his shoulder. 

"Yes, you can. And you have to. You promised Elsa's father AND Elsa you'd help her. Don't you feel good seeing her the way she is right now?" Danny got up from the bed and turned around. 

"I mean, yes! But I feel so... I feel like it's wrong. She's exposing so much of herself in front of me and says nothing to us as we are, while I'm Danny Fenton, not Phantom. It feels like I'm lying to her for no greater good."

"But aren't you? By being Danny Phantom, you'd helped her find someone who could help train her, help her control her powers and her emotions. She's wearing fewer layers and baggy clothing since the beginning of the school year. She's smiling for once. Didn't you say her parents told you she's never smiled that much before?"

Danny shuffled his feet, not tearing his eyes from the floor. "Maybe.."

"Then stop making yourself feel guilty. You're protecting Elsa by not telling the truth; she's protecting you by not knowing you're Danny Fenton as well. Besides, she's probably doing the same thing to us. She's not telling us about her magic because she cares about us. I would do that if I were her."

Danny lifted his head. Sam was right. Elsa's dad did mention that if the secret of Elsa's magic or their world were released into this world, so many people would kidnap them or follow the family back home. Danny never was told much besides the magic the family knew about was powerful and very unstable; only a selected few could control the massive amounts of unpredictable magic, like Elsa. Danny could only think about Vlad and his enemies using that secret for their purposes. While some like Technus couldn't take over that magical world, others could grow stronger and maybe even unstoppable if they knew. None of the DP team wanted to think about the worst-case scenarios if that ever happened. 

"It took me a while, but I was able to make this for you." Jazz said while walking into silence. "Still arguing with yourself about this?" She said to Danny before laying the jacket and button-down on the bed. "Look, Danny. You don't need to stress out about this. Besides, you're not telling us about any of it, which means Elsa has nothing to worry about." She said, patting her brother's shoulder. "If it is, you didn't tell us all about her emotions and childhood, that's when she needs to be concerned."

"But I'm not. I would never-"

"Then stop killing yourself over it. You're keeping her secrets, it's going to be weird and feels wrong, but you're not exposing her. Not even to us or me. You're doing a good thing, Danny. Just relax."

Danny breathed out, trying to relax his chaotic thoughts running in his mind. He ran his hands through his hair. He still felt awful, Danny felt so wrong doing this. But Jazz and Sam were right, and he wasn't doing anything wrong. Despite knowing secrets, Elsa doesn't share with the rest of them, and he wasn't revealing anything. However, he still felt like shit doing this. 

"Now come on. You should try your formal suit on before you head out for patrol." Jazz said. Danny looked at her, nodding. He took the items Jazz brought up and went to the bathroom to change. He came out dressed before transforming into Phantom. Jazz had chosen black trousers with suspenders, a white button-down dress shirt, and a green bow-tie that matched his eyes. When Danny transformed, the suit changed its colors. The black trousers turned white, and the white dress shirt turned black, the only thing that didn't change was the bow-tie. Although now seeing it all together, Sam removed the bow-tie. 

"Yeah, that's better." Jazz said, hands on her hips. "But it's a good suit for you, Danny." She complimented. 

"Thanks, Jazz." Danny smiled, looking at himself in the mirror. "I just hope I don't mess things up and embarrass myself." Sam had to cough to cover up her laughter. "Oh, shut up!" Danny said. "I know I'm not the best okay, but like at least give me some confidence here? It doesn't help I've lacked sleep; this is going to be more stressful not to be seen as tired as I feel."

Why does Danny lack sleep? Well, reader, you do know Danny and his team goes out late at night to do patrols to find ghosts for fighting and putting back into the Ghost Zone, correct? Well, this was true on top of something new. You see, Danny had been experiencing a voice late at night and during the day. A mysterious voice that Danny feels is beckoning him to follow it to somewhere unknown, somewhere new. He had confessed this to his friends and sister after he couldn't figure out what or who he was hearing. 

A hand gently touched Danny's back, pulling him into a hug. "You've got this, baby bro." Jazz said. "Just be yourself. You managed to pull them in just by doing that, surely they wouldn't want anything else." She said with a smile while Danny crossed his arms, this was a make or break. If he could impress the family, maybe he could impress Elsa. His cheeks burned, and he groaned at himself for thinking like this. Why was he crushing on someone untouchable? She was a substantial billion, and he was like maybe a five. She was a princess and such a powerful magic user, he was just a teenager who somehow accidentally got his powers and won't be able to be royal in any regards sooner or later. 

"Yo, Danny." Sam snapped her fingers in front of him. "Dude, you're thinking way too into this." She said, which finally got him out of his trance. He nodded and shook his head to wake up a bit more. Tucker came over and handed him an energy shot. 

"You might need to drink this if you're going to make it." Danny grabbed it and drank it whole, wiping his lips on his palm. 

"Alright, I'm ready." He said. 

"Good, now go undress and pack it in a bag to take with you. Tucker, make a timer when Danny should leave us and head to the mansion to change and be there on time." Sam demanded before tossing a backpack to Danny with extra energy shots in there. Both boys nodded and did what was asked to. Jazz chuckled and made her way to Sam. 

"You think he'll make it through without messing up?"

Sam snorted. "Him? He ran into a post while watching Elsa get into the car with her brother. I'll bet he wouldn't last five minutes without messing up somehow."

**A couple of hours later...**

Danny stared up to the mansion at the front gates. He gulped down a shaky breath. God, he was so nervous. Seeing all these cars driving into the estate on the other side was insane, what kind of dinner party was this? His finger shakingly pressed the button before jolting as a buzzer made noise, and the gate opened. He walked through the gates and rechecked himself. Nice clothes? Check. Did he smell good? He took three showers and used a lot of deodorants, plus some cologne Jazz thought would work. Danny took a deep breath in and exhaled before he walked up to the doors, the servants there gracefully opened the large doors to let the honored guest in. 

Danny was quite surprised at what a dinner party means to this family. He was used to dinner parties being the casual ones. Just sitting down and eating. This... this seemed more like a ball, if anything. Before he knew it, he was tackled by Anna. 

"Finally! We've been waiting for you!" She exclaimed, pulling Danny up. "Look at you! I never thought heroes had formal clothes!" Danny rubbed his neck, chuckling. She never failed to surprise him. Especially how energetic she was. God, the first time they met, was something. She was so excited to meet a hero, he signed her book, and she never stopped hugging him until he had to go. It was cute. He had fans, sure. But Anna was always made him feel so amazing. She was his biggest fan and the only one that wouldn't strip him down of everything he had. She did tackle him, though, and he's grown used to it. 

"So, this is what a dinner party looks like?" He asked, continuously baffled by the number of people that attended and their clothes. 

"Yep! There are tons of different dinner parties! I just can name off two of them, though." Anna beamed. "This kind and then the less ball-like and more just an actual dinner party in the dining room. Now come on! Mama and Papa are waiting in the ballroom!" She said before dashing towards that direction. 

Danny was just about to follow before he caught sight of someone descending the stairs. His breath caught, his heart was thumping against his chest so loudly he could have sworn that anyone close by could hear it. 

There she was, slowly making her way down the elegant marble staircase. She was dressed in a cobalt blue evening ball gown with a sweetheart neckline bodice, peasant sleeves made from see-through organdy, a slit along her left leg ( he shall not look, he shall not look), and gem-like snowflakes scattered along with the breasts of the bodice. Her feet graced with silver stilettos, her hair styled in a French braid crown twist bun with a snowflake pinned to the front of the bun, she indeed looked like a princess. 

"You came," Elsa said softly as she descended from the last stair. "I did not expect our brave hero to come to a fancy gathering. The mayor said you weren't the type to attend such parties."

Danny silently cursed his Uncle Vlad for that. Damn him for that. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't believe I deserve such honor of having a party thrown in my honor. My job is without reward. I mean-! Like money or riches or debts. A hero's job is to protect and serve. I don't... believe needing to have parties thrown for me. Just doing. My job." He said awkwardly. 

"Yet, you are here."

He gulped down his nervousness being around such beauty. Her eyes twinkled under what seemed to be a super expensive chandelier. "I've never been around royalty, let alone had parties thrown in my honor by royalty. I didn't want to let down your parents." He coughed. "Or you." 

Elsa seemed to smile at that gently. "Well, we are honored our guest has arrived. Come, I bet many would love to meet Amity Park's hero." She extended her arm. Danny had a moment to shut down and be rebooted before taking her arm like a gentleman. Walking towards what he remembered to be where the ballroom is. 

"Unofficial hero."

Elsa giggled. "Unofficial hero."

The ballroom seemed so much more beautiful than he remembered. Danny guessed it was mostly because of the decorations and having so many people there. People he's never even seen before! Some are wearing crowns, others not so much. He began to panic, how many royals were here to see him? How long would he be able to keep his ghost form up? He's gotten better at keeping it up, but still. He sucks at critical social gatherings like this. 

"Phantom?"

He shook his head out of his thoughts. "Uuhhh, yes?"

"You okay?" Elsa asked, removing her arm from his to turn to be in front. Danny rubbed his shoulder. "Not used to dinner parties?"

Danny gave a nervous expression. "Not used to parties... typically it's just.... a few friends and me. Not a party like this." He said, lightly gesturing to the ballroom and everyone there. "I've never been to something like this. Something so... fancy."

There was a moment of silence. Elsa's cold fingers gently lifted his head from staring at the ground to look at her. "It is scary. But I trust you will have a good time. What helps is making one small goal at a time." She said, almost as if she needed the guidance too. "Like, how about you just find my father so he may introduce you to everyone here? After that, think about a small goal only to accomplish at your own pace."

He nodded to that idea. It seemed simple and very calm. Just think about one task after another. He could do that! Focus only on one thing after another, and it would hopefully work on his chaotic mess he calls a brain. "I think I can do that. Thanks."

Elsa nodded. "My father is right over there." She said, directing him towards the place. "And just smile, relax your shoulders. They want you to be comfortable. So take this party at your own pace, or you'll burn out faster than you desire." She said, patting his shoulder. "Good luck." Elsa gave Danny another small smile before taking her to leave elsewhere. 

He took a deep breath. He could do this. He battled the literal King of Ghosts, stopped an asteroid from hitting Earth, kept this secret while living the teenage life. He could get through a simple yet fancy dinner ball. I mean party. He brushed a hand through his hair and headed over to the King. 

"Ah, Phantom. You've finally arrived." The King beamed, lifting his hand to touch Danny's shoulder. "I'm very honored you accepted our invitation. I know none of this is ideal nor easy for you; however, we did want to honor you Tonight." Agnarr said. Danny's chest filled with warmth; he never was honored like this before. Sure, he had a statue in Amity Park, and people thanked him every day, but royalty? This was all new. 

"I'm extremely grateful and honored for you and your family to be throwing this party. I don't believe I did much to deserve it."

"Nonsense Phantom," Agnarr said, excusing them from the group he was talking in and lead them to the center of the ballroom. "You've done more than you believe. A hero doesn't need to lay down their lifetime and time again for the greater good," He said, putting both hands on Danny's shoulders. "Sometimes, a hero changes the lives of so many others when all was lost. A hero provided hope when it seemed like there was none left. I've heard all over the city how you gave them hope that no matter what happens here, you'll always be there for them. Whether or not the citizens dislike you or praise you." He smiled down at Danny. "That takes courage and strength; only a hero can possess."

Danny smiled back at the King. He didn't think about his work like that. The King was right, Danny did so much for Amity Park without putting his life on the line. He guessed the King meant giving Elsa hope that she could be in control of her powers. Although her magic was much stronger and way more powerful than his, she could still gain that control. Elsa did seem calmer as of; lately, her eyes didn't seem so drained of energy, of living. Maybe even the little things he did should be accounted for. 

Agnarr was handed a glass and a knife, which he hit lightly against the glass to get everyone's attention. The servant was given the knife to take away. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am most pleased to see you all attending this dinner party. Tonight, we celebrate our most humble ally and hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom." He said, gesturing with his glass to Danny beside him. "Tonight we honor his work in previous years before our arrival and his work in aiding our family. He is our honorable and royal guest Tonight, and for that, we must make a toast." Every adult raised their glass to the ceiling. "To Phantom, may his years be truly successful, filled with blissful joy, and may he always be triumphant in every battle he may encounter in the future."

"To Phantom!" Everyone called out before taking a sip of their glasses. 

Agnnar looked back to Danny. "The night is yours. I hope you can enjoy us for dinner."

"I wouldn't want to miss it for the world, your highness," Danny replied with a smile, red staining his cheeks, and his heart warm with such honor. What a King this guy was! Were all Kings this nice? If he remembered anything from history class so far was that not every King was good. How could this guy be so?

Danny never expected the night to be as amazing as it could be. The King and Queen introduced him to fellow royalty or citizens that attended. So many asked about if he was born with powers or given them? He never answered, and his hosts ensured he wasn't asked more. He tried some finger food, some alcohol ( because he could, and no one knew he wasn't underage). He was floating by some royalty when the dancing seemed to have begun. Dancing? Huh. Before he could ponder whether he wanted to try their dancing out or not, Anna had grabbed his arm and rushed to join. 

"Anna? Wait- I-"

"Just follow my lead!" She exclaimed happily as she helped him take place. Danny sure was nervous the whole time. Trying to eyeball the other men besides him but ensure he wasn't tripping or stumbling into anyone and let alone their feet. He learned the steps and started to enjoy himself. The music was so uplifting, and yet it was older music. More ballroom and less bar-like. Who knew one could appreciate that early fashion music. They bowed, and Anna hugged him. 

"Thanks for dancing with me! I knew you were a good dancer!" 

Danny exhaled slowly for a bit, trying to regain his breath. "Glad- Glad to be your partner." Anna slapped his back, which he made phased through to keep up his appearance as a 'ghost' to these folks. Anna leaned in. 

"You should ask Elsa to dance. Maybe she'll enjoy herself for once." She said, nudging Danny in the side. 

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. Should he? But she looked fine talking to some people over yonder. His stomach got so nervous, why? Uggghhhhhh. He took a deep breath and stopped floating for once to walk over to Elsa. Bowing respectfully and offering his hand. 

"May I have this dance?"

Elsa seemed shocked he even asked her, but didn't seem to want to say no. She nodded, sliding her cold hand into his warm hand. Together, they walked to the center of the ballroom. A piece of slower-paced music began. Danny at least knew how to hold a lady for these kinds of sounds. Elsa put her hand on his shoulder and held his hand still as they swayed to the music. Sometimes Danny had to pick her up, spin her, or dip her, but it wasn't as bad as the hopping and spinning and whatever else he did with Anna ( even if he did enjoy himself instead a lot). 

He wasn't sure if Elsa felt it too. The feeling that they were dancing alone. Danny swears they were dancing alone under the spotlight. Their eyes locked on each other as if they were the only eyes to see, to desire. He was grateful Jazz showed him how to dance appropriately because, by god, he was praying that Elsa was at least semi-impressed. Her eyes looked like they were sparkling, maybe he heard her heart racing too. Danny couldn't tell because his heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He wished this dance could last forever, and it sort of felt like it did. 

The music sadly ended sometime, and they bowed, Danny escorted Elsa off of the dance floor, and they exchanged glances as their hands slipped away slowly. 

"Thank you. For the dance." Danny said before leaving to bid his farewell to the King, Queen, and Anna. He told them he had to go, although he had fun Tonight. He said it was because his team alerted him of a ghost, but Sam, Jazz, and Tucker promised him he didn't have to worry. Danny just wanted to leave because he couldn't help himself but want more dances with Elsa. She was beautiful, so enchanting, and he felt as if he could melt into a puddle of goo. Because of this, his flight away from the mansion was heart-wrenching. 

Little did he know that a pair of eyes would follow his send-off. Desiring more dances with him too. 


End file.
